Ninja Vs Nazis
by Bloodydemon666
Summary: This is my first Naruto Crossover! After the death of his parents, Naruto "BJ Jr" Blazkowics goes on an all out Nazi killing spree. Along side the Kreiseau circle and his fellow allies. He'll hunt down Deathshead and bring an end to Nazi Germany once and for all. Rated M for all the goods A/U and contains NaruSaku!
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

This is another project I'm planning on working on, it's a crossover of Naruto with Wolfenstein: The New Order. I haven't seen any Naruto/Wolfenstein Crossovers, So I decided to make one of my own. Here's the lowdown, this going to take place within the Wolfenstein universe. Naruto "BJ Jr." Blazkowics is fighting off the nazis and finding the one who murdered his parents. As a young boy, he was the son of William "BJ" Blazkowics and Kushina Uzumaki. (Please take note, this is an alternate universe. And Naruto has his father's face.) After the Nazis kill the two people that he loved most. He goes on a blood rampage to kill the Nazis and declare his revenge. Along the way he'll meet new friends and foes, he also needs to conjur his inner strength to overcome the enemy.

Warning: This crossover is rated M for Blood and Gore, Extreme Violence, Adult language, Nudity, Sexual Content, Use of Drugs and Alcohol.

Disclaimer (s): I do not own Naruto, for that is properly owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. And I also do not own Wolfenstein: The New Order for that belongs to the owners of the franchise along with Bethseda.

Minor Note: Before I forget, The weapons used in this crossover will not be any ninja weapons but the Kunai will replace the knives and there will be lots of guns in here too! And the pairing for future reference is NaruSaku. (Sorry, to all of those who are NaruHina fans...it's too cliche for me. *Personal opinion.*)


	2. Phase 1: Death!

Chapter 1: Death!

How long has it been, since I lost the one I called my mom and dad? Days? Weeks? Months? Years, Maybe? The only thing that I kept of both was a locket with a picture of both their faces. I was only five years old when both my parents were killed the Nazis. I open the locket showing a red haired woman who was my beloved mom and a war hardened man who was my father. I'll never forget that day! The day the Nazis stole their lives from me!

[Flashback to Naruto's childhood of five years old]

"Daddy, what's going on?" A younger me asked, my father placed me in a closet so no one can find me.

"Just stay here, I don't want you getting hurt." My father said as he placed me into the closet and closed the door.

I was scared for my life, just then...a Nazi shows up and puts a bullet into my father's head. His body collapsed and blood poured out of the wound he shot. I'll never forget that man's face as long as I'll live. His name was "Deathshead." Just then two Nazis showed up with my mom in their arms.

"Please, spare my son! I beg of you!" My mom begged as she didn't want me to die.

But a Nazi soldier found me hiding in the closet crying over my dead father.

[Sir, I found a boy, what should I do?] The soldier asked in German, as he grabbed me and yanked me out of the closet my father hid me in.

[Bring the boy to me, I want to see him experience true fear.] The commander said as I watched in horror the death of one parent, now I have to witness another?

I was dragged out to my mother, there a German Nazi commander by the name of Willheim "Deathshead" Strauss was holding a mauser pistol to the back of my mom's head.

"Naruto! Stay strong for mommy!" Those were the only words that came out of her mouth along with a few tears.

The German commander then shot my poor mother in the head and she joined my father in the afterlife. I managed to break free of my captor and ran over to my dead mom, tears started pouring from my face as I started crying for her and for dad. I swore that I would make the one who killed the both of parents pay with his blood.

"Mommy, I swear. I will stay strong for you and for daddy." I said as I cried over my mom's corpse.

The Nazis then took some torches and burned down the whole house, soon after...I decided to join the Kreiseau Circle, a resistance group led by my father's friend, Caroline Becker. She taught me how to shoot, use blades and how to kill Nazis. After years of practice, it was time for the real deal. And this was the point of no return. Deathshead was being held up in his castle, Today, I was going to avenge my parents and put an end to all of Nazi Germany.

"Yo, Blazkowics! You still with me?" My partner asked me, he was an American. Like me, he also despised the Nazi regime. His name was Roman, and he was an awesome comrade in arms.

"I'm awake, what's the ETA on deathshead's castle?" I asked, but we had trouble. The plane we were in, was being shot up by enemy aircrafts. We were losing altitude and it was up to me to make sure that we stay up in the air. I headed into the body of the plane, I needed some tools to repair the broken fuel line but we weren't gaining any climb.

"Naruto, head to the cargo bay and drop everything, we need to gain some altitude."Roman said on the radio, so that was my next stop.

I headed to the cargo bay, opened the back door, and cut the straps off of everything. After the cargo was dumped I headed back and we were still getting buzzed by enemy airplanes. Roman opened up the gunner's seat and I climbed in.

"Nail 'em a good one for me." Roman said, and I let the lead fly taking down airplanes that weren't ours.

We started taking some serious damage as well. We needed an evacuation plan and soon, Roman got in contact with another allied plane who was flying close to us as well. I opened the cockpit door and Roman made a jump for it first. He made it to the other side as a Scottsman grabbed him and pulled him to safety.

Now it was my turn, I made a running jump and grabbed my partner's hand, he pulled me into the plane but our plane shredded the tail of our allies plane before losing altitude and going deep into the depths of the cold ocean. This plane lost a co-pilot and we were on a crash course for Deathshead's castle. The plane then crashed into the ocean, some of the soldiers were getting shot and killed by enemy gunfire, and I swam for the surface. As I got there, I was attacked my a giant robotic mecha dog beast. Roman and the others were waiting for me. As soon as I got out of the water, the robot then lunged at my friends as they were pinned down and I was making my way to the wreckage as well for some safety.

"Roman, where are you?" I asked over a radio, he then informed me of a flashing light that caught my attention along with robo mutt. It started attacking my friends and I needed to get to the gunner's seat so I can kill it.

"Naruto if you can get onto that heavy gun and shoot the fucking shit out of that bastard, then we'll have one less thing to worry about. We'll cover you." Roman said, and I made my way over to the heavy gun. After climbing into the seat, I let the lead fly again as I started punching holes into the robotic dog and putting it to permanent sleep. After that was taken care of, it was time for us to storm Deathshead's castle.

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm gonna call it good here, the next chapter will be the assault on the castle. I'm going to yo-yo between this work and Roanapur's Rakyat Mercenaries. I just got Wolfenstein: The New Order. That game is more fun than a barrel of monkeys. I do hope to get some reviews for this and please be nice! Also, can I get no anonymous/guest reviews please? I'd like to message the reviewer when I can. Thanks very much ladies and gentlemen! **


	3. Phase 2: Deathshead's Castle

Phase 2: Deathshead's Castle

(Opening A/N: I just beat Wolfenstein: The New Order, and I might need to play it again not only for the blasted Enigma codes. And to do this story also, Plus I'm going to make a tough descion later on...one more thing, my chapters from here on out will be phases, so enjoy.)

After I dealt with the mecha beasts, I regrouped with the rest of the team.

"We got a bit of a problem, see those machine gun nests over there? We need to take them out before we can even breathe on deathshead." Roman informed me, this was one obstacle I could deal with personally. But I still have a score to settle with General Deathshead.

"What do you got?" I asked, knowing I might be the guy to take out the MG nests.

"Run in there and get those fucking things out of commission." Roman said, he also handed me a headset so we can communicate with each other.

"Alright, I'm going in." I said as I made my way through the trenches as the sounds of gunfire and bombs going off filled the background making it harder for me to concentrate.

I made my way to the first nest and it had a few Nazis in it. I took them down with some well placed machine gun fire from my Thompson M1A1. I also picked up some stick grenades which would come in handy. I tossed one at the automated machine gun and it blew a hole in the floor.

"That's one down, we still got two more to go." Roman said on the radio, and he was right. I gotta keep moving.

As soon as I got into the hole, there were more Nazis for me to kill. I want them all to pay for what they did to me and my family. Including Deathshead, he's the one who murdered my mom. I gotta focus, stay calm and get on track. There were two other automated machine guns that I needed to deal with. After going through the narrow trenches, I needed to get to the next nest. I killed more Nazis as they were trying to pick me off as I got the upperhand in shooting. Deathshead, wherever you are...I'll be having my vengeance on you, mark my words.

"This is it, time to make history." I said to myself as I prepared to go after yet another turret.

I stabbed a Nazi from behind and killed him with a knife, he fell to the floor and I tossed yet another grenade and took down another turret. As soon as it was destroyed, I kept moving on and kept killing Nazis until I reached the last turret. As I did with the last two, I tossed another grenade and it blew up rendering the gun useless.

"Guns are down, you can move in." I said over the radio, and there was some cheers for me.

"Good work Blazkowics, we'll move on the castle ASAP. We'll see you up top." Roman replied.

Now my next job was going to be a slight pinch. I needed to get into the bunkers so I can infiltrate the castle. And to do that, I needed some explosives. There was a small swarm of Nazis and there was one who can radio for backup if he isn't dealt with. So I snuck up behind him like the ninja half of me wanted to do and stabbed him right through the skull. Then my gunman half awakened as I pulled out a pair of assault rifles and let the lead fly, obliterating all who stand in my way.

"Explosives where are you?" I asked looking for it, I found some and used it on the large metal door. This was becoming more and more fun, I set the explosives and got to a safe spot. The explosives did their job and blew the door down rendering it useless. Inside was like a sardine tin full of Nazis, this was going to be like shooting fish in a barrel I picked up a mini gun and laid waste to the German soldiers.

"Yo, Blazkowics...before I forget, you need to take down the two cannons that are shooting our planes out of the skies." Roman informed me, and I had to disable both of them if we were to have a fighting chance with Deathshead. I took out the first Nazi controlling the first gun. After he was dead, adoor opened and more men came pouring in. I took them out and kept going for the next.

"Deathshead, I'm coming for you, so you better be ready." I said as I killed the second cannon user.

I then hopped on the cannon and destroyed the plane that was blocking my way. More Germans came out and started shooting at me, which was pretty useless since I was still on the cannon and used it against them. After the soldiers were taken care of it was time for me to go inside. I got out of the cannon seat and headed upstairs where the Nazis were shooting at me, I also picked up some more ammo just in case. As I headed for the metal door and was about to open it, a giant mecha dog attacked me, it started to bite my leg and was on the verge of eating me alive. Just then, Private Wyatt shows up with a grenade in hand.

"Hey Doggie, fetch." Wyatt said as he tossed the grenade and the mecha beast grabbed it with it's teeth. The grenade exploded, and made the death machine unable to kill. Because it's head was blown off it's body.

"I should never underestimate you Private Wyatt." I said as I got up, he then extended his hand down to me as a way of helping me up.

"Up here captain Blazkowics, I'll help you up." Wyatt said as I grabbed his hand he pulled me up to higher ground.

[Thus ends another phase, To Be Continued...]

(A/N: I'd like to thank Punisher7111 for fave and following this story. And to all of those around the world reading this. It's means a lot to me and I'll keep going until the end. And please Read and Review, it would mean a lot if I had some if not one review. Thanks again, hope to see you soon.)


End file.
